Fantasy of a Sucker
by Newbie GK
Summary: There's nothing wrong with a little daydreaming at the workplace... unless you get caught, of course. Challenge fic. No prompts used. Complete.


AN: **Beware: **This is my first Bleach fic and unedited. (A scary combination, indeed.)

Enjoy!

Fantasy of a Sucker – summary – There's nothing wrong with a little daydreaming at the workplace…. unless you get caught, of course. Written for BlackVelvetBand's ShunsuiNanao Challenge

* * *

**Fantasy of a Sucker**

* * *

Three feet. That was the distance that separated her from him. It would only take two of his naturally long strides to reach her. But Kyōraku Shunsui didn't dare move from his seat at his desk. Even so, he couldn't stop his eyes from resting on her form silhouetted by the light from the window. His Nanao-chan was indeed beautiful. 

_Violet eyes stared back at him, twinkling not with annoyance or fury but mischief and excitement. Her ruby-red lips curled into a cat-ate-the-canary grin. Rarely had he seen her so unhindered and carefree._

Shunsui shook his head to dispel the image. Usually in the past, he would make frequent trips down to her office. Claiming to be searching for some long-lost sake that he hid in her office for protection, he then would covertly steal glances at her cutely wrinkled face while she concentrated on the same paperwork he tried his hardest to avoid.

Yet, on this auspicious day, her office was being redecorated (read: rebuilt) due to some unfortunate kido blasts that destroyed put a hole in the door and in one of the walls. Apparently, even patient women like Nanao have limits. And one I'm-looking-for-my-sake trip too many to her office had Nanao aiming at his head in order to force him to leave. 'Karma was a funny thing,' he thought with a smile. As a result of her actions, his lovely Nanao-chan had to relocate for during the time for repairs. To **his** office.

_Shunsui opened the door and was shocked to find someone inside waiting for him. She sat on the corner of his desk with arms resting causally behind her. Her shikagami uniform replaced with a purple kimono with blue butterflies left him speechless. "Hello taichō," his Fukitaichō purred. He stood at the doorway, too shocked to move. "Please, taichō," the pouting red lips continued, "do come in." _

Granted, the greeting hadn't **_exactly _**went along those lines (more like he stumbled around midday and found Nanao-chan working at a makeshift desk in the corner of the room, she shot a glance at the clock, looked back at him and sighed wearily), **_but_ **he was still initially delighted at the situation before him. Now, however, he was beginning to reconsider.

Short glances at his lovely Nanao-chan were one thing. Having her in his office, **alone**, on today of all days was certainly another. He gazed at her profile against the window again. This was something much different. This was something more, something harder to resist.

_A small pert mouth, normally scowling, formed a slow and sensual smile. The ruby of her lips catching his gaze and caused him to hold his breath. "Taichō," the mouth whispered seductively, her voice full of delectable promises. "Taichō."_

"Taichō," Nanao's alto voice, somewhat muffled, interrupted his fanta- err, thoughts.

"Yes, Nanao-chan?" he replied hopefully, perking up at the sound of her voice, "did you want something?"

"You're staring at me again. Please desist." With that, she sent a warning glare and resumed filling out paperwork.

Normally Shunsui would sigh pitifully and comment about 'his darling Nanao-chan's cruelty' but not today. Not when her mere presence had been driving him wild for the past four hours. Now when the last twenty minutes alone were nearly enough to kill him. "And if I don't want to?" he asked.

Nanao looked at him, startled at the conviction from the normally easy-going, peace-loving captain. He stared back unwaveringly. Except she noticed that his eyes didn't remain on her own. Admittedly, his eyes seemed to focus on her face but not her eyes. In fact, if she had to guess he was looking a few inches lower than her eyes, which would put his gaze…

'Interesting,' Nanao thought when she made the calculation, 'he's looking at my mouth.' To test her theory, Nanao twisted the strawberry-flavored sucker, a present from Rangiku's last trip to the real world, in her mouth. His deep, chocolate-brown eyes seemed to smolder in reaction to the movement.

"Nanao," Shunsui whispered involuntarily. Yes, it was that blasted treat from the living world that had truly tested his patience and self-control ever since she put it in twenty minutes prior. Ever time he had looked at her within the last half-hour, he couldn't stop staring and fantasying about her mouth. Its ruby red color, the shape of her pert lips, and all the things that he could do to it and with it. Emphasis on the _all_.

Nanao watched as her captain's eyes glaze over, lost in another fantasy. Suddenly, her captain's even stranger-than-normal behavior made sense. 'No wonder he has been so silent today,' she thought to herself. Yet, even while knowing he had been having some less than holy thoughts about her and probably the candy sucker in her mouth, she didn't feel embarrassed. In fact, the situation almost seemed amusing to her. She decided to give the treat another twirl to test her captain's reaction.

His glazed eyes snapped to attention and his hands gripped the desk tighter, turning his knuckles white. "Nanao," he whispered again, almost painfully.

Although Nanao should have felt guilty about teasing the man, she didn't. After all, he flirted with her constantly so why not give the man a taste of his own medicine. Not to mention, Nanao felt drunk with power. No matter how hard she tried in the past, this was the first time she ever truly felt like she had her taichō's full attention. And it. felt._ **good**._

With a pop, she pulled the sucker out of her mouth. "Yes, taichō?" she responded normally with one eyebrow quirked. Just as he opened his mouth to respond, Nanao moved the sucker back into her mouth and (just for kicks) Nanao closed her eyes and let out a soft moan upon tasting the strawberry flavor. When her eyes opened again, Kyōraku-taichō was still staring at her with his mouth gaping open. "Yes, taichō," she repeated, "did you want something?"

Although she deliberately kept her tone innocent, a hint of mischievousness crept through. A fact that didn't go unnoticed. "Yes, Nanao-chan I think I do," he replied while rising to his feet. "I think I wish to taste something sweet as well," he continued as he began to make his way from his desk to her temporary one.

"Really, taichō? Like what?"

"Like my Nanao-chan."

She could have moved. She could have ran the moment he began to near her or could have prepared a ball of kido to keep him away, but she didn't. Because she wanted what happened next.

His strong arms pulled her up from her seat and crushed her slight body against his broad chest. Then his head bent down and he claimed her lips with passion of a century's worth of sexual frustrating fueling it. "Nanao-chan," he said clearly as his lips continued to ravage hers. "Nanao-chan. Nanao-chan." But suddenly things didn't seem to add up. How could he be talking so clearly if he was kissing her…

* * *

"Nanao-chan?" 

Nanao's eyes opened. Quickly she stood up, barely avoiding cracking her head against her taichō's chin as he stood above her.

"Taichō?" she responded bewildered. She looked around the room and found herself in her semi-demolished office. Suddenly the haze around her mind began to lift and things started to become clearer. The reconstruction of her office was scheduled for tomorrow. Which meant that she had yet to take up residence in his captain's office during its reconstruction... 'So in other words, I just dreamt that whole thing?!' Her face began to flush as the memories of her dream of what took place in his office resurfaced in her mind.

"Ah, my poor sweet Nanao-chan," Kyōraku's loud voice broke into her thoughts, "it seems I have been working you too hard, you fell asleep out of exhaustion and your face looks so flushed." He took a step closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Perhaps my Nanao-chan should go home and sleep. I would be more than willing to keep you company."

"I- I," Nanao had trouble thinking while he remained so close to her. It reminded her too much of the dream.

The lack of fiery response from his innuendo roused his concern. "My sweet Nanao-chan, are you alright?" he asked peering down at her.

"I'm fine, taichō," she replied, squaring her shoulders, finally able to push aside the dream. "I just need to fix my desk and gather the things I will need with me tomorrow."

He frowned, still somewhat concerned. "If my Nanao-chan needs a day of rest, I can…"

"I said I am fine taichō," she snapped at him.

He wanted to protest but upon noticing the stubborn tilt of her chin, he changed his mind and just shook his head. He headed to the door and turned. "Five minutes, my sweet Nanao-chan and I'll be waiting for you at the front," he told her waggling his eyebrows suggestively at the end.

Nanao nodded absentmindedly, her hands already busy gathering and reorganizing the papers that became jumbled during her nap. Then he left, shutting the beat-up door to her office as he went. Nanao dropped wearily to her seat. She placed both elbows on her desk and groaned into her hands. "I'm never going to be able to sleep tonight," she muttered.

Sighing, she got up again and grabbed the disorganized papers, intent on putting the unneeded ones away. She was about to put a folder in her top, right, desk drawer when she noticed something was already in there. A strawberry-flavored sucker from Rangiku that Nanao swore she would never eat despite her love of strawberries.

"Nanao-chan, are you ready?" Kyōraku-taicho's voice called from beyond her door. She looked between the sucker and the folder in her hand.

"Almost," she replied evenly. Two minutes later she was Wellwalking out the door with her captain carrying a stack of papers to work on the next day. The strawberry-flavored sucker tucked safely in her pocket.

* * *

Any takers on what happens next? 

-

-

Anyone? Anyone?

It's simple. The story ends leaving the rest to your imagination.-winks-  
Although... I might be persuaded to do a semi-sequel of sorts... Oh decisions, decisions.


End file.
